


An evening with the Cats

by tetsuskitten



Series: Wake me up for the reprise [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Music, they sing a duet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Koutarou has been spending more time with the band and it turns out, he's more talented than they know.





	An evening with the Cats

**Author's Note:**

> this work is an extension of my fic Wake up, stranger, so if you haven't read that this probably won't make much sense
> 
> and to my beautiful readers, i hope you enjoy this!! <3

 It had become a habit for the Back Alley Cats to have an audience at their band practices now and then.

Suga usually brought them snacks to eat between breaks when he came over which was always reason to be excited over since Koushi was studying to be a chef, meaning his food was immensely better than that cooked by the common person. The catch was that Oikawa and him got immersed in gossip and it took a bite out of practice time but they didn’t mind too much. In any case, if Oikawa was being too much of a brat, Iwaizumi got the situation under control quickly.

When Tetsurou and Koutarou got together, Koutarou began coming around more often too. As he got increasingly more comfortable with the group there were many surprising things the members found out.

For one, Koutarou was a fast learner and rapidly began singing along silently to himself the songs they practiced. One day, Oikawa suggested he joined Kuroo for a duet.

“Oh! I couldn’t!” Koutarou shook his head fiercely, his hair flicking him on the face from how long it’d gotten in these couple of months. He still hadn’t cut it.

Tetsurou smiled calmly and helped his boyfriend get up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“You can.” Tetsurou assured him. Koutarou brightened up visibly and Tetsurou gave him the paper with the lyrics just in case there were some lines he didn’t know. They decided on alternating between verses and singing the chorus together.

Usually, the song began with Tetsurou singing alone, no instruments for the first verse but this time Koutarou would start. His voice was calm but stripped naked this way and you could tell the emotion behind the lyrics was there. In some ways, he could see them in the words and in other ways, not at all. This song wasn’t written for him. But maybe in the future, some will be.

 

_If the moon ever shone in the sky it was for you_

_And if the rain became a downpour it was for you_

_And when the ground shook under our feet_

_I knew you needed me_

Koutarou smiled at the words and then Oikawa began to play by his side. It was Tetsurou’s cue to start.

 

_Whenever your heart was breaking_

_I could feel the blood boil in my veins_

_And I would destroy blindly for you_

_If you tell me you feel the same_

 

They looked at each other and breathed in deep for the first line of the chorus which had more energy to it. Daichi joined as well to the back up instrumental and despite being immersed in his drumming, it was incredibly noticeable how Tetsurou and Koutarou’s voices blended together, swirls of silver and red, passionate and colorful but discrete.

 

_Tell him I didn’t know_

_The world would change around us like this_

_Tell him I didn’t know_

_Love could brighten up the world around us like this_

The energy subsided for the next verses and by the end of it Koutarou’s voice was cracking audibly from the feeling put into it. Influenced by his emotions perhaps, Tetsurou’s way of singing became ridden with a sadness they rarely heard anymore. It brought the song to a whole new level because it made it feel all too real.

_Now it feels distant when I look at you_

_Your eyes look empty and you’re always blue_

_Because it’s been fading, our colours, our hues_

_And we don’t shine like we used to…_

_You’ve been walking away from me_

_But I’m afraid to call your name_

_What if you don’t come back?_

_Will you leave me alone to shatter and break?_

On the last line leading to the chorus, Tetsurou raised his voice to express the anger behind the words while Koutarou observed him and waited for the exact moment to join in, the transition ending up beautifully fluid.

_Tell him I didn’t know_

_The world would change around us like this_

_Tell him I didn’t know_

_Love could brighten up the world around us like this_

_Like this…_

_Like this…_

Their voices wavered while repeating the last words of the song and both Tetsurou’s and Koutarou’s eyes had a bright shin to them. Everyone felt a little mesmerized.

“We should definitely do this next time we perform.” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

“Don’t ruin their fucking moment, shittykawa.” Iwaizumi scolded, smacking the back of his head.

 

 

It was almost 6pm and Koutarou was returning from his beer run. The band took a small break and gathered around the booze.

“Have you seen the DNA comeback video? They look so cool, right?!” Oikawa beamed at Suga who had appeared halfway through this afternoon with freshly made onigiri, takoyaki and taiyaki filled with chocolate for Oikawa and Kuroo’s sweet tooth.

“Mic Drop was way more fire though, J-Hope was slaying!” Suga replied, fangirling a bit, bouncing this way and that.

“I’m honestly impressed by their dance moves.” Daichi offered to the conversation.

“Pff, I could do it.” Koutarou said, mostly to himself, but every single member looked at him in disbelief.

“I dare you.” Oikawa stated in a most threatening tone.

“You’re on.” Koutarou fired back and got up, fumbling through his pockets for his phone and pulled up “Mic Drop” music file.

Now, what they didn’t know was that sometimes, when he had too much pent-up energy, he learned choreographies and danced alone in his bedroom. It was good workout and it was fun to do, however difficult it proved to be at first to get the step sequences right. Because this one was recent and the movements were fresh in his mind still, he was confident he could amaze his friends.

The chorus was the hardest part, when their movements were rapid and almost frantic but Koutarou held out until the smooth “mic drop…mic drop…” signaled the end of the first part and he paused the song. Oikawa and Suga were slack jawed, the others were silently impressed and Tetsurou just let himself fall to the side with a loud thump.

Koutarou was panting, hands resting on his hips and chest puffed out proudly.

“What did I tell you?” He laughed loudly as Suga and Oikawa got up and begged him to teach them.

 

 

On their way home, Tetsurou was still in shock.

“How…? How can you dance like that?” Tetsurou questioned and Koutarou laughed.

“There are many ways I can dance, Tetsu…” Koutarou teased, making the other groan in frustration.

“Show me?” Tetsurou asked simply.

Koutarou held his hand and dragged him home at a quicker pace than before, eager to show him what more tricks he had hidden up his sleeve and some other he hid elsewhere. Tetsurou’s neighbors complained to him lengthily after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another song guys! i'm hoping it shows how good they are singing together, i was going for the emotional and passionate duet so lets hope it showed


End file.
